ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Discobra
Yoü and I (possible next video) Discobra 05:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the proof Photo taken in Nebraska. Uh look through Born This Way lyrics Yoü and I It’s been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I’m back in town This time I’m not leaving without you You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oooh I’ll give anything again to be your baby doll This time I’m not leaving without you He said sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we made love for first time and you said to me Something, something about this place Something ‘bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about Baby yoü and I It`s been two years since I let you go, I couldn’t listen to a joke or rock `n roll Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart On my birthday you sing me a heart of gold With a guitar humming and no clothes This time I'm not leaving without you Ooh-oh ooh-oh Sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we made love for first time and you said to me Something, something about this place Something ‘bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about Baby yoü and I Yoü and I You, yoü and I You, yoü and I You, yoü and I, I Yoü and I You, yoü and I Oh yeah! I'd rather die Without yoü and I C’mon! Put your drinks up! We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent ‘Cause you can’t buy a house in Heaven There’s only three men that Imma serve my whole life It’s my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ Something, something about the chase Six whole years I'm a New York woman, born to run you down So have my lipstick all over your face Something, something about just knowing when it's right So put your drinks up, for Nebraska For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you Yoü and I You, yoü and I Baby! I rather die! Without yoü and I Yoü and I You, yoü and I Nebraska! I rather die Without yoü and I It’s been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I’m back in town This time I’m not leaving without you. Convinced Yet? Page: Camera {C The page has been deleted because the lack of relevance. However, I have moved the information to your sandbox page so you're still able to edit however you like. hEyyy XxMjF 06:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) PS: Here's the image you referred to on the Help section. I've Always Been Curious with These Lll.png Tumblr lzkt32mVw31r95yw2o1 500-1-.jpg